As described in Annals of Physics 323 (2008) 34-48 “Efficient Wireless Non-Radiative Mid-range Energy Transfer” by Aristeidis Karalis et al., available online Apr. 27, 2007, that is incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes, useable power can be transferred wirelessly from a power source to a receiver located within a distance referred to as a near field.
What is desired are methods, systems, and apparatus for efficient and user friendly interaction between peripheral devices in a wirelessly powered local computing environment.